


Kratos' Spell Gone Awry

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: When testing runes that spawn tentacles to massage Anna's body, things quickly get out of hand when their real purpose is to fuck her.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry





	Kratos' Spell Gone Awry

In an empty room within Askr's castle, Commander Anna had a large square bathtub made of stone installed. Once she had gotten it filled with water, she'd be able to bring plenty of the lovely ladies in the Order of Heroes here for some a well earned reward after battle.

While her experience with magic is limited, Anna made sure to read the instructions tome right before she had casted and placed the many magical runes on the floor of the tub that would remain there even after the hot water had filled the tub.

"Ok!" The busty redhead said excitedly, she sat on the edge of the bathtub wall with her legs resting in the tub as she said the activation word and watched as the runes began to glow. She expected to she multiple long and slender tentacles that should simply massage her and the other her girls' sore bodies come out of the hex runes, but instead she watched as several girthy and unending tentacles with phallus ends spawned from the magic spaces and assaulted her. 

Anna shrieked as her arms, feet, and her waist were constricted by five of the tentacles that had poured out of the runes, they lifted her up into the air and suspended her spread-eagle over the spacious bathtub. Her eyes widened as four more tentacles approached her, one snaked behind her towards round backside, while another prodded at her pussy that was adorned with a red tuft of hairs of it, the other two dick tentacles pushed against her lips and in between her plump boobs.

Deciding her test of the massaging tendrils needed some work, Anna started to shout the failsafe phrase that would cut off power to the runes. "U-uh, withdraw--ulp!" Anna gagged as the tentacle pushed into her mouth and down her throat in one push. Without being able to say the phrase in time, the other tentacles made their move; the one prodding at her pussy shoved in unceremoniously while the one nestled between her plump butt cheeks shoved slammed into her clenching backdoor, making her whine from her anal passage pried apart so suddenly by the thick girth of the tentacle.

The three tentacles began to thrust in and out of her three tight holes, their pace started leisurely but quickly ramped up in speed and power, fucking her mouth, pussy, and ass with heavy shoves and sending an odd sense of joy through Anna. She had been fucked in every hole before, but not all three at once and never by three slippery tendrils. She felt two slender feelers pressing her boobs together, making it so the tentacle nestled between her cleavage could fuck her tits.

Anna was surprised at the plain feelers' presence, but she quickly ignored that train of thought as she fully succumbed to being tentacle fucked. It felt so good having the infinity long tentacles ramming ruthlessly into her clenching butt and her dripping vagina, the slick shafts working over and massaging her sensitive inner walls Inside both holes.

Couple with her back and front holes being drilled, Anna hummed around the slimy cock pistoning in and out of her throat, gagging and drooling messily down her chin and onto he bouncing tits all while the tentacle thrusted up and down within the pillowy embrace of her breasts. The heat and odd excitement set in deep for Anna, she let out muffled, albeit pleasured groans spill out from around the girthy tentacle fucking her face.

Anna breathed through her nose, giving her some air flow as her throat was stuffed and fucked. Her gushing pussy dripped its juices down the tentacle plugging it, Anna's head was tilted up and her back was arched as the joy was spreading throughout her whole body. The slick, heated friction sent her writhing in the tentacles' grip as they plunged into her without pause.

Surprisingly the commander enjoyed the tentacle that was shoving up her tight butt the most; she could feel her anal walls parting wide to take the massive tentacle as it pushed deep and ground against her sensitive walls and massaged her nerve endings that in turn sent ample pleasure up her spine. Anna could hear the echoing sound of her slick pussy and asshole being pounded by the wet tendrils, the squelching sound imbedding into her mind as she happily accepted all the taboo pleasures.

She kept her lips wrapped tightly around the dick sliding back and forth across her tongue as its tip pushed down into her constricting gullet over and over, fucking her throat just as hard as her front and back doors, Anna's body burned with need as the thrusts kept coming and filling her snug holes. All this happened while the fourth tentacle-dick slid in between her fat tits, she felt the phallus tip of the tentacle hitting her chin repeatedly as it pushed past the top of her cleavage.

Anna's breasts were plenty sensitive to touch, and with the slick feels pressing her tits around the tentacle as it massaged her cleavage, the redhead was completely and willingly at the four magic tendrils' mercy as they pounded into her three holes vigorously, forming up a nice pace of pleasure that kept Anna satisfied amidst the increasingly savage plunges deep inside her.

The ponytailed woman quickly realized the slimy dicks were shoving within her ass, mouth, and pussy even more desperately as the tentacle fucking her boobs did the same. Her eyes widened and she let out a nervous whine upon realizing the dicks could probably climax, leaving her to believe that's why they had suddenly started drilling her even more separately. 

Anna tried to wiggle out of the tentacles' grip again, knowing she'd be overwhelmed by whatever amount of cum they could pump into her. But to no avail, the commander couldn't break free; she had been worn down by the constant fucking of her three holes and had given into her pleasure.

She whined around the tendril that was still shoving in and out of her throat as she came, she squirted hard, her clear juices shooting from her urethra onto the dick ruthlessly pounding her cunt as the satisfying feeling of her release set in deep, leaving her overjoyed as the tendrils' shoves reached their peak.

The commander felt the tentacle-dicks slam deep within her three holes and the fourth one peek out of her cleavage just before they all erupted. Thick spurts of molten cum spewed deep into her pussy and asshole, the tendril stuffing her throat shot its load straight down her gullet as the dick nestled in between her tits fired upward and splattered cum on the bottom of her chin and all over the tops of her tits.

The tentacles slowly receded into the runes, gently lowering Anna down into the empty bathtub as they completely pulled out of her used and sore holes. Anna swallowed what remained of the cum in her throat before she gagged and gasped for air. Anna felt like the cum leaking out of her snatch and butt as she sat against the stone bathtub wall.

The redhead smiled in bliss, knowing with her mouth and hands along with the help of the tentacles, she could make the ladies of the Order of Heroes very happy.


End file.
